


Lost Nite

by Cryptid_inDisguise



Series: Eulogy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High Fantasy, Nobles and commoners, Shock of know one is adopted, Vampires, im shit at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_inDisguise/pseuds/Cryptid_inDisguise
Summary: Talon Fae Colesmith knew she was different from kids her age. Not because all the other kids had variants of blonde, brown, or red hair where she had strands of black silk. Not because her pale skin burned easily in the warm sun. Not because her amber eyes burned like embers in the night. Nor was it because she had larger canines than most kids gaining their adult teeth. No, she knew she was different from kids her age because she was a Royal in the guise of a Noble.
Series: Eulogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105760
Kudos: 1





	Lost Nite

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the first Paragraph... thats all for now folks!

Talon Fae Colesmith knew she was different from kids her age. Not because all the other kids had variants of blonde, brown, or red hair where she had strands of black silk. Not because her pale skin burned easily in the warm sun. Not because her amber eyes burned like embers in the night. Nor was it because she had larger canines than most kids gaining adult teeth. 

  
No, she knew she was different from kids her age because of her parents' wealth, Lord and Lady of the lands she called home. Different because of the “present” she received on her fifth birthday, Czar; a boy her age of sky blue eyes, tanned and freckles, curly blonde hair as bright as the sun, rags trying to hide his beauty… he was to be her friend although she didn't know how well a forced friendship would go. Different because she liked doing “boy stuff” like being a knight or fighting dragons and going on quests instead of learning embroidery and how to play the lyre. Different because of the nightmares that plagued her sleep, nightmares of a place unknown yet so familiar to her.   
Because she was the lost Princess of Nite; the only last living Royalblooded Vampire.


End file.
